Carter Greene
Carter Greene is the major villain of the animated series LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission Season 2. He is yet to appear in any sets. Profile Carter Greene is seeking the treasure from the lost ship of the Heartlake City founders, because he's a collector of antiquities. In order to find it, he made a deal with Dr Alvah to further her goals of bringing Heartlake City to her idea of perfection in exchange for her help in finding the treasure. He's an experienced artefact seeker and is a wealthy millionaire, although it's never been explained where or how he acquired his vast financial assets. He is known as a Real Estate Developer to the citizens of Heartlake City. Carter is often frustrated by Ricky and Joey, as their low intelligence often ruins the missions he sends them on. At one point, he actually joins them on a mission because their ineptitude with a simple task meant he had to supervise them directly when they tried again. Carter is very unpleasant to everyone around him, he's not a very nice person and he's got a very bad temper, as he is prone to anger often. As time passes, it's shown that Dr Alvah is starting to be concerned that Carter is much more malevolent then she ever was at her worst, to the point of wondering if their working arrangement is a bad partnership. During Real Friends, he disguises himself as a documentary producer to secretly interview the citizens of Heartlake City to find out if they have any knowledge of the sunken ship's location. But when the girls compare notes, they realise who is really interviewing them and set up an elaborate scheme to trick Carter into thinking the treasure isn't in Heartlake City at all, but a nearby city. At the end of this episode, Carter, Ricky and Joey are seen leaving the city on their wild goose chase. After having been foiled by the girls in locating the treasure, he then tries to give Andrea a prize of an unlimited duration all-expense paid vacation to a tropical paradise, to make sure the girls aren't in Heartlake City to interfere with his next big scheme. When his vacation plan fails, he hires Kacey to break up their friendship with the possible goal of getting the girls to leave the city. Kacey eventually discovers that Carter Greene is completely untrustworthy and starts working with the girls against him. Carter Greene is not his real name, he's using a false identity to avoid any information about him being recorded. He's also got four other false identities. The head of his walking stick contains an hidden ID card that may be his true identity, but no information exists on that identity either. Mia says to search for the name Johnny Penforlarte when looking at the hidden ID card, so this could be the name Carter goes by usually. When his hotel scheme is foiled by the girls and Kacey, he attempts to flee Heartlake City, only to be caught at the docks and arrested for his crimes. Fun Facts * Carter Greene uses a fake accent and voice, because the sound changes when he gets angry and Joey asks why he sounds different. * Carter Greene is apparently a skilled Cane Dancer, because he can be seen doing this in the background during Greene Gardens. Appearances Episodes *Explorer's Day *Lights Out *Never Stop Exploring *Heartness Monster *Greene Gardens *Frame & Fortune *Locket & Key *Real Friends *Le Scuba *Map Quest *Heart of The Sea *Winner Sings All *Mearff *Zobo 2.0 *Alvah's Flair *Stakeout *The Real Deal *Walk This Way *The Art of Being Carter Greene Gallery 36CarterGreeneED.png|Did somebody order a new villain with added egotism with side dishes of pomposity and arrogance? 71EvilPosingDuetED.png|Evil Posing times two. 79SnootyBoxSeatsED.png|Dr Alvah and Carter Greene’s box seat. 93InterestedCarterED.png|The part of the play Carter is most interested in, that all the treasure on the ship was in it when it sank. 110WhatIWant02ED.png|I know what I want, get it for me. 112CGevilSmile02ED.png|Carter Greene is one scary smiler! 68IncompetenceDiscoveredLO.png|Carter Greene finding out how inept Joey and Ricky are. 77CGdyebombed02LO.png|Ricky accidentally activated a dyebomb and now Carter Greene is purple. 25SherlockPlayGG.png|Sherlock wants to play with Carter Greene. 28SherlockFloorboundGG.png|Carter Greene pushing Sherlock onto the floor, because he’s a true villain. KaceyCGSO.png|Kacey and Carter Greene. CGidCard.png|Carter's hidden ID card. CG4people.png|Carter as other assumed identities. CGms01.png|Oil tycoon mugshot. CGms02.png|Artist mugshot. CGms03.png|Scientist mugshot. CGms04.png|Astronaut mugshot. CGms05.png|Johhny mugshot. 114CGarrestedTAoBCG.png|Carter wasn't able to fool Officer Laura. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters not appearing in sets Category:Villains